


Justice League drabble: The Rules

by dotfic



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU Animated, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules aren't what matter most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice League drabble: The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, Justice League, missing scene from The Once and Future Thing Part 2. Contains a reference to events in Return of the Joker.  
> First posted to LJ 2/2/2005

Bruce gestures him away from the others. Batman territorially waits before following.

There is a small computer in the corner, hidden. "Isn't this against the rules?"

He almost falls when Bruce siezes the fabric of his cowl and yanks him forward. They are nose to nose.

"I. Don't. Care. About. The. Rules." It's as if he's ripping the words to shreds.

He releases Batman, hits a key, and a black-and-white home movie appears on screen.

The understanding of what he is seeing momentarily drains the strength from his muscles. He sags, grabbing the table for support.

"Give me dates."


End file.
